


E.V.O.L

by nbbucky



Series: Hades!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Hades!Au, I just really wanted something like this in fanfic form, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbbucky/pseuds/nbbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam always thought he saw a man in the meadow with him but he didn't think the man was Lucifer. Or that he would be dragged to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E.V.O.L

Lucifer was lonely in the pit. He sat on his throne and judged what level of hell souls were sent to.  
On a particuraly boring day he judged a man and sent him to Limbo. Filled with the ache to move he turned over to Lilith and said, "watch hell for me. I'm going to earth."  
"But I can't..." Lucifer put his finger to her lips and quieted her. Removing his finger she said not a word and he left. The ascent to Earth was always bothersome for Lucifer, he climbed through fire and brimestone, pushed through boiling water but was fine.  
By the time he was on earth he didn't want to leave. Hell was a shining dysutopia, glimmering in a non-existent sunlight half of the day. Beautiful pillars of made of precious metals with demons even more beautiful. The city filled with a laughter so bittersweet once tasted a person craved more but when they stopped the after taste was too overwhelming. The other half of the day the world was fire and water, wind and ice, blizzards and hurricanes. The demons ugly, scarred. Those times the city was filled with screaming and hate. In the middle of the city all day and every day sits Lucifer. The fearsome and always beautiful king. Always judging the souls of the wicked. Truthfully it was bothersome for Lucifer.  
Earth was a place that once held beauty. Nature and sunshine. Sunshine with a real burning sun. Lucifer realized that he knew how this glorious planet would end. How the sun would burn and destroy, erasing all traces but one proof of existence in most of this solar system. The other planets would destroy themselves, yes, Lucifer knew of the end of days yet earth still was to beautiful to grasp. The flowers, trees and grass swayed in time with each and Lucifer knew if he were to lay on the grass he would hear their music. It was true, Lucifer hated humanity and how they twisted and perverted this shining planet but when he could come to earth he always did. He left his Dysutopia world for the shambles of what once was.  
Looking out at the rest of the meadow Lucifer saw two boys close in age. He was glad for his invisibility in times like this, he couldn't imagine their faces if they saw the God of the Underworld.Though he felt rage that they would dare come to one of the only places pure left. However the boys laughed, played and respected the earth they were on. Lucifer commented to himself that they would tell their parents and their parents would destroy this place. It would be their fault for another ruined landscape in that way. Well, he thought that until he heard  
"Dean, come here and promise me to keep this place a secret. I want this to be our place."  
"Fine Sammy. But we have to go home now."  
"Alright. Bye meadow and bye man." Lucifer was surprised the boy could see him. He watched as the older boy, Dean, told Sammy that no one was there. So he was invisible, how could that boy see him? Lucifer was interested the boy appreciated nature and saw through his invisibility. If the boys kept their promise and did not tell of his hideout on earth he would come even more often.  
As the years passed Sammy and Dean never told of the meadow. For that Lucifer was glad, when they were young they would come almost ever day which Lucifer could not do. He was the King and a King can not just leave his daughter to rule in his absence. He was also glad when Sammy stopped being able to see him. At first, after hearing the boy say goodbye all the time he couldn't help but miss the boy's goodbyes. But as they got older it didn't matter because they came much less often. In fact the Dean one stopped coming all together. And Sammy became Sam. Sam would still come and pick flowers. He would learn speeches and recite Shakespeare. Lucifer could not but help falling for the, now, young man. He was strong in body but delicate in mind, almost like a flower. Lucifer wanted to take him home and show the demons of hell what real beauty was. It wasn't the makeup painted to cover their faces, it was Sam's smile and his laugh. The way he always worried over ever test. It was the way he complained about a girl and how she didn't want to marry him yet because they were both only 20.  
Lucifer knew he had fallen madly in love with this human and unironically it made him furious. But Sam was different, Lucifer wanted to give Sam Heaven, Hell and everything in between. Sam never hurt the meadow and Lucifer knew that meant something. However Lilith knew of his love.  
"It is not right."  
"Why."  
"He is a flawed human and you are almighty, all powerful."  
"Lilith if you saw him, you would understand true might and power." With those words Lucifer climbed back to earth. The climb had become so easy. The fire and brimestones were like having pebbles at his fight while the water now felt lukewarm.  
On this day Sam was here picking flowers and crying. Lucifer knew it was about that girl, it always was. Her name started with a J. Yes Jessica, meaning God beholds. She didn't deserve the name causing Sam so much pain.  
"Oh man Meadow. I get Jess isn't ready but this has happened so many times. Should I just stop asking her. It's been a year since I first asked Jess to marry me. I hate this feeling like we don't love each the same amount. Because I know I love her."  
"Sam."  
"Who is there. Wait I know you. You're that man Dean said didn't exist."  
"Yes Sam."  
"But I haven't seen you in years. I was a kid when I last saw you."  
"But I have always been here."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Sam I would like you to come home with me."  
"Um, no offense but I think I'll pass."  
Lucifer was bewildered did Sam not realize who he was. It did not matter because he would soon. Lucifer wrapped his arms around Sam and dragged him into the Pit. Sam screamed at first until Lucifer stopped the pain. He knew it might be too much for any human to endure without death.  
Once they were in the center of the city Lucifer put Sam down.  
"What the Hell."  
"Yes."  
"WAIT! This is hell."  
"Yes."  
"Take me home."  
"No Sam. I love you and wish to make you happy. Please let me make you happy."  
"No. I have someone."  
"Someone who doesn't care for you like I."  
Sam pulled himself up to his full height and walked over to the throne and sat on it.  
"Will see what Satan has to say about what you have done."  
"No Sam. I am Lucifer."  
"No. NO. Lucifer can not be in love with me. You know what fine, Satan. I'll just sit and wait till you let me leave."  
"Sam, this is my domain. The only reason I left was to visit Earth's beauty but now I have you. Sam, you are as radiant as the sun and even more beautiful than Earth."  
Sam stood and walked away. He walked for what felt like days and he eventually reached to outskirts. Near the outskirts of the town was a high cliff upward and a spiral stair case. Sam knew the way home was the cliff and the descent to places much worse than a city with Lucifer lay beneath. Sam sigh and looked around him. The world was barren and gray. Rocks rose above his head, they twisted and had human like features. Upon further inspection, Sam saw that they were monster or once demons. There bodies rose up and bent over as if to grab Sam.  
"What is wrong with hell?" Sam asked in defeat. He was never going to see anyone again. However Sam remembered being a child and coming at night without Dean just to stare at the invisible man. He would dance in the wind and he made tree grows while singing in an language Sam had never heard before. Sam still wasn't sure what language it was, Sam knew that demons did not speak it. Demons spoke the language they spoke when they were human. Whatever Lucifer was saying was special. Sam had kept the invisible man a secret so long and he now regretted it. Maybe if he had told Dean more. No, if he had told Dean then Dean would have 1) Pretended to believe Sam and everything would have stayed the same or 2) thought Sam was crazy and never would have let him go back to the meadow. But Sam loved that meadow. He never would have let the second option happen. Though it felt like hours since his last time on Earth and Sam had to wonder how Dean was.

Dean was not okay. His baby brother went missing two weeks ago. Where had Sam gone and why had Sam left. Sam was always so happy and Jess, the last person Sam saw, said that Sam had been fine. Dean doubted her words because why else would Sam leave. Dean went to see Jess the second he could.  
"Hey, Jess."  
"Oh. Hello Dean come inside."  
Once inside Dean began talking to Jess about Sam and learned that Sam said he was going to the meadow.  
"The meadow. Of course, where else would Sam be."  
Dean ventured to the meadow, only to find no one around. Dean searched the meadow and the surrounding forest for hours.  
"Where are you Sammy!?" Dean frantically looked more and more. He swore to find his brother no matter what.  
"Sam even if I have to rip apart this world I will find you. I swear."

Lucifer was truthfully worried for Sam's well being. First he spent 3 days in The Wasteland and then he comes back to the city only to deny any food and water given to him. Sam claimed that he didn't need anything because he was going home soon.  
Truthfully Sam was tired and hungry but no matter how much he slept the emptiness in his stomach wouldn't go away. His throat also felt like sandpaper but it didn't matter because even if Lucifer didn't free him Dean would find a way. He trusted his older brother.  
"Sam please eat something its been days." a little girl said to him.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Lilith and I promise you my father will not hurt you."  
"I don't believe this. Why won't he let me go."  
"I thought he would have told you by now."  
"Yeah, he loves me."  
Lilith smiled and walked away from, Sam noticed something rolled out of her dress. It was a pomegranate. Sam always thought they were messes but he didn't care. He ate six seeds when he heard steps from behind him. After hiding the mess Sam turned around to see Lucifer.  
"What."  
"Sam I..."  
"I don't want to hear it. I get you lo.."  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself when I saw how disheartened you were over Jess."  
"How? Don't talk about Jess."  
"Sam, what happened."  
"She's leaving and doesn't want a difficult long term relationship. Then she claims she still loves me. I don't understand, I loved her so much."  
"You said loved and not love Sam."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You used the past tense. Sam I know everything about you struggles with Jess but I think that after the third time she said no to your proposal you gave up. Yeah I know that it's hard to let go but you have to. You loved her and from what you used to say she loved you too. But that time in your life is over."  
"And what do I have without her?"  
"You will always have me Sam."  
Sam leaned over and put his lips to Lucifer's. Sam pulled back and sighed before Lucifer was kissing Sam again pushing his tongue in and sucking out the promegrante juice.  
"You ate."  
"Yeah."  
"Good."  
Lucifer pushed Sam onto his back on the dusty ground. Sam reached up,pulled their lips together softly and smoothly and as he moaned Lucifer rolled their hips together.  
"Lucifer. Too. Many. Layers. Get them off."  
Lucifer smiled at the mess of man beneath him. Humans really were pretty simple. He slowly pulled off Sam's shirt and pants with a smile.  
"Have you ever been fucked before Sam."  
"No."  
"I'll be right back. Be good and stay still."  
Sam tried to stay as still as possible but he felt hot, heavy and almost painful. His erection lay on his stomach but he knew better to touch himself.  
"Sam, I'm back."  
"Mmm."  
Lucifer pushed Sam legs apart and applied something cold and wet to Sam's ass.  
"This may hurt but I'll be gentle ok."  
Lucifer pushed one finger into him slowly.  
"Fuck. Go faster. Please."  
"Sam I don't want to rip anything." Lucifer said with a smirk.  
"You fucking flirt." Lucifer then curled his fingers and hit Sam's prostate. "Damn."  
Lucifer continued with two fingers a bit faster. Sam was getting impatient and started trying to fuck himself on the two fingers. Lucifer watched Sam trying to move below him and was happy. He knew he couldn't fuck Sam yet and his fingers would have to do but Sam was so fucking gorgeous all speared out. His toes curling, hissing Lucifer's name and moving himself onto his fingers. Lucifer knew Sam wasn't completely desperate yet. Lucifer reached over and grabbed Sam's erection. Stroking softly while fucking him with his fingers Sam came with a wordless shout.  
"Wow."  
"Sam I really do love you."  
"Yeah."

Dean was so pissed nearly two months and nothing from Sam. Was he dead or did someone kidnap him. What ever it was someone was going to pay but before the person payed the ground he walked on would. Dean destroyed that meadow and most other fields like in order to make buildings. Dean didn't care what the buildings were for but he couldn't stand seeing the wind blow the grass knowing Sam disappeared in a place akin to that.  
One day Dean decided to personally rip apart the meadow Sam disappeared in. Dean looked around and could see everyday he spent reflected in the blades of grass. He watched as he uprooted the days with Sam playing, the days he spent fighting his brother and the days he comforted Sam. He tore and ripped and cried until he couldn't fight against the tears anymore. He just wanted his brother back. Dean wasn't a person who enjoyed crying especially when it was hysterical crying because he always made the most noises. He tried to keep the screams back by biting his lips but instead he bit his lip and bled onto the ground as well.  
"Are you Dean Winchester?" A man with the brightest blue said to him.  
"Yes. Why?"  
"My name is Castiel and I am an angel of the Lord. I have been sent from heaven to stop you from destroying this earth."  
"I don't care about this planet. This planet can rot and nothing you tell me will change my mind."  
"We know where your brother is."  
"Sam."  
"Yes he is alive and well however he is in hell with Lucifer."  
"Then how is he not dead."  
"Lucifer brought him from this meadow to hell using his powers."  
"I have to get Sam back."  
"No. The proposal was if you agree to rid the earth of the buildings you built and remade the meadows and forest. I would go to hell and save your brother."  
"Fine"  
"Perfect. It was nice meeting you Dean."  
"You too, Cas."  
"What did you call me?"  
"Nothing just a nickname. Y'know Castiel, its a long name and Cas is something cuter for someone as cute as you." Dean stood and wiped all the fluids off his face with a smile. "We should go out sometime."  
"I would like that but right now I have to save your brother."  
Cas disappeared from in front of him with a ruffle of wings.

Sam sat on his throne of skulls and smiled down at the soul he had to judge. A serial killer, they were always his favorite to judge. After twenty years in Hell Sam barely remebered his daily life before it. Yes, he missed his mother, father and brother but the pain was not as monumental as before. After letting the man suffer in one of the lower levels he saw Lucifer come and sit next to him in his on throne.  
"What's wrong Luci?"  
"Nothing Sam."  
"You're lying. You never lie to me. What's wrong baby?"  
"Sam you have to leave me."  
"No, why?"  
"The Michael said so."  
"Your older brother?"  
"Yes, look there is the angel here to take you away."  
"There has to be a way for me to say."  
"Wait there might be. What and when did you last eat."  
"Well, I ate those six pomegranate seeds within my first couple weeks. Why don't I need to eat anymore."  
"Because eating once is enough." Lucifer shouted as he ran down to meet the mysterious man in the trench coat.  
The man said, "I have to take him home. I don't have a choice."  
"He can't leave he has eaten the fruit of Hell."  
"He has to, his brother is ripping apart the Earth as payback."  
"No." Lucifer hissed.  
"I have to stop the destruction of Earth, brother."  
"But he can't leave. That's the rule. Just kill the man."  
"NO! I will not kill Dean Winchester. There must be a compromise."  
"Like what."  
"What did he eat."  
"Six pomegranate seeds."  
"Then he will stay here for six Earth months and live on Earth for six months."  
"Sam, what do you think."  
"I think that's fair." Sam said. He would miss his life here but in six months he would be back and when he finally died he would stay on his throne forever.

 

And so it passed that Sam lived on Earth and Hell nearly equally. Time in Hell was much longer in Hell than in Earth. For every month on Earth, ten years did pass in Hell. Dean decided his date with Castiel had gone well and asked him out again and again and again until they both realized they were in love. In a way they all had rather content existence.


End file.
